


Kakashi's Torment

by moderngenius94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Heat Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi gets home after thinking about his former students, one of them needs his help to make his pain go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi's Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Figure I should mention that I don't anything but the story I wrote.

A silver haired man walked down an alley in the Hidden Leaf Village. He was thinking about his former pupils and how well they had matured. Sakura was a magnificent medical ninja. She worked hard and had outgrown her crazy pre-teen tendencies. Then there was Sauske. While he had had a personality crisis and had left the village, he was back once more. He was kinder and more open to people. And finally, there was Naruto. He had grown more mature over the years, in both attitude and appearance...No, I can't think about him that way. Especially not now that he's staying with me for a few weeks.

Naruto's apartment had been flooded by the tenant above him a week ago and needed a place to stay while it was being fixed. When Naruto had asked Kakashi if he could stay at his apartment, eyes wide and bottom lip quivering, Kakashi gave in without hesitation. However, now that he thought about it, having Naruto staying at his place wasn't a good idea. Naruto's spiky blond tresses and bright blue eyes made Kakashi harder than he ever thought possible. And to make things worse, Naruto only slept in his boxers, giving Kakashi plenty of chances to notice Naruto's figure. Things like how golden his skin was and how well his muscles had developed. Just thinking about it made Kakashi’s mouth water.

It had been awhile since he’s been with a man and his strength was slowly deteriorating. Pretty soon, he would throw Naruto onto the nearest flat surface and have his way with him. On the table, the counter, the floor, the couch, the bed…Kakashi wouldn't really care. He came to a halt in front of a door facing the alley he was walking in. Kakashi opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were off and he couldn't hear any noise coming from the apartment.

“Naruto?” Kakashi called. “Are you home?”

Kakashi waited in silence, hoping Naruto was safe. Then he heard sheets rustling and a sleepy voice call out, “Kashi? Is that you?”

Kakashi sighed in relief. “Yeah, it’s me. Are you hungry? I can make some roman.”

There was a silence, and then Kakashi heard a low moan. “No. Not hungry. You go ahead and eat without me.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. Naruto, not hungry? Something had to be wrong. Naruto never said no to food of any kind. Kakashi hurried to Naruto’s door and pushed it open. He looked around for Naruto and froze.

Naruto was lying on the bed, on top of a pile of sheets and comforters. And he wasn’t wearing a single piece of clothing. Kakashi gulped, feeling his control slip even more. He walked slowly into the room and paused when he came to Naruto’s side. He reached out a hand and touched his forehead. He immediately snatched it back. Naruto was burning up. “Are you alright? Do I need to call Sakura?”

“No.” Naruto moaned. “I’ll be fine. It’s just the fox…in…heat.”

Kakashi paused, thinking. “Should I find a girl to help you with that? Would it help?” he asked, wanting Naruto to feel better.

Naruto laughed and opened his eyes. “I’m…not into…girls…Sensei.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened, and then dropped to Naruto’s naked form again. He looked into Naruto’s eyes and swallowed. “Do you want me to help you, Naruto?”

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, hope shining in his blue eyes. “You don’t have to, Kashi.”

Kakashi smiled down at his young ex-pupil. “I want to, Naruto.” He said, and ran his hand up Naruto’s thigh.

Naruto whimpered and Kakashi’s smile widened. He brushed his fingers against Naruto’s staining erection and Naruto cried out. Kakashi leaned down, peeled his mask away from his face, and pressed his lips against the younger man’s. Naruto groaned and wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, pulling him onto the bed beside him.

Kakashi moaned as he tasted Naruto. He was warm and tasted of roman and burning desire. Kakashi slid his into Naruto’s mouth, tasting him deeply. Two pairs of hands roamed free, Naruto peeling off his sensei’s clothes as he reached them. 

“Kashi…take me…now.” Naruto gasped, pulling out of the kiss.

Kakashi rolled, pinning Naruto beneath him. “Are you sure?

Naruto growled. “Yes.”

Kakashi moan again, rummages through Naruto’s dresser, and finds a bottle of lube hidden in the back. He pulls it out and uses it to coat his fingers liberally. He slips them in one at a time, as Naruto writhed underneath him. He began to pump them, curling his fingers slightly to find and then hit Naruto’s prostate. As Naruto became more excited, Kakashi coated his member, and slid it inside him.

Naruto arched, and pulled Kakashi’s face down. His kissed his old teacher hard as Kakashi slammed into him. Kakashi lifted Naruto’s legs over his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts and filling Naruto even more. When he began to hit Naruto’s bundle of nerves repeatedly, Naruto came with a scream. His muscles clenched down around Kakashi, and Kakashi came hard, white spots dancing in front of his face.

Naruto’s legs slid back onto the bed, and Kakashi rolled onto his side, pulling Naruto beside him. “Feel better?” he murmured.

“Much better.” Naruto replied, nuzzling Kakashi’s throat

“Glad I could help.” Kakashi smiled.

“Mm.”

“Good night, Naruto,” Kakashi whispered.

“Night.” Naruto mumbled, falling asleep.

Kakashi yawned, dragged the comforter over them, and followed Naruto into dreamland.


End file.
